Unknown Guests
by speedingAndroid
Summary: Finn is surprized as he finds a human in Ooo, even though he's the only human left. He says he's looking for his friend, but he might find more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people, I'mma back!

Ness: You weren't gone for that long.

Me: Shut up! Besides, you shouldn't be in this. This is something else.

Ness: And that would be?

Me: What time is it!

Ness: You wouldn't dare.

Me: Oh, but I would. In fact, WE START NOW!

Ness: Wait, what-

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that I'm gonna write about.

* * *

><p>***Third person POV***<p>

"Sierra, hurry! I think I hear them coming!" a boy yells at a girl.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I don't think that they're that fast!" the girl named Sierra yelled back. After she said that, motors are heard.

"You were saying?" the boy says. "These idiots are gonna kill us!"

"Nanten, what did you even do to make them so angry?" Sierra asked.

"Ummm... I stole some money from them." the boy named Nanten said. "But they stole it first! I did what was right. ...Or at least at the time."

Sierra looks at him like he killed someone. "You stole from a gang, and didn't die within 24 hours? You are a lucky boy."

After she says that, headlights are seen, and many voices are heard. "Hey, there they are!" "Get em'!" The lights are gone, and the gang members are trailing on foot now.

Sierra and Nanten turn the corner. "Dead end! We gotta' turn around before-"

"Well, well, well. Looks like we gots us a couple a youngster." says Gangster #1. "What are ya tryin' ta do, get away? Wrong move."

Nanten takes a look at them. " Ya know, now that I got a good look at you, you guys look like the most stereotypical gang I've ever seen." he says.

"Oh yeah... They do!" Sierra replied.

"AH, SHADDUP! Your gonna die now." Gangster #2 yells, as the first one pulls out a machine gun.

Nanten stares at it. "AK-47?" he asks.

"M-60." Gangster #1 replies.

"You got a license for that thing?" Sierra asks.

"What do you think?" he replies.

Nanten and Sierra back up against the wall, and right when the gangster is about to pull the trigger, two portals open, and both the kids fall into them.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>***Nanten's POV***<p>

"... kid"

"...Hey..."

"HEY KID!"

"Ugh, 5 more minutes, mom..." I say.

"Jake. Do it." a voice says. It sounds kinda far away.

"YES!" a second voice says. It sounds deeper, like my dad's. *Sniff-sniff* "Huh... Ah, sick! Who ripped one!" I yell to no one in praticular.

"Sorry. That was the only way we could get you up." a boys voice says. I turn around and see a kid wearing a white bear hat, a green backpack, black shoes, and a blue shirt and shorts, and a yellow dog. "Who the hay are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Finn. And this is Jake." he says, pointing to himself, and then the dog.

"Oh, a dog. Hold on, I think I might have something for Jake." I say to the boy.

"What?" Jake says. Holy crap, a talking dog! I stare at him. "...What, you've never seen a talking dog?" Jake asks.

"I don't think he's from around here. What kingdom are you from?" Finn asks. Kingdom? What time period is this, the middle ages?

"Uhhh... I'm from the U.S, if that's what your asking." I told him.

"What's that? Is it a secret kingdom plotting to to take over the world and kill Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asks. Now I'm confused.

"Huh? Who's she? I just got here!" I say. Now Finn is startin' to look a little freaked out.

"Okay, before I ask anything else, what are you?" he asks. I look at him like... like... well, I thought he was insane.

"What am I? Dude, I-I'm a human, like you. Only, I don't carry around a sword like you do everywhere." I say, looking at his sword.

Finn looks like I told him I was his dad. "Uhhh... would it be okay if me and Jake talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure..." I tell him. When he starts talkin' to Jake, I can tell it's gonna take a while. I look around, and see my backpack hanging in a tree. "So that's were you are." I say as I start walking over to it. I start to climb it, and when I get to it, I get a little curious about what the land looks like. I climb to the top and scope out the land. It was amazing. "Whoa. That's one big view. What's that blue guy doin'?" I ask myself. I look closer to what his doin', and he's got some chick in his arms. "Wait, that's my chick! I'll kill him! Wait, is my bat still in here?" I ask myself. I check my bag. It is.

As I start climbing do the tree to knock-up that blue guy, Finn walks up to me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my girl back! Some blue guy has her!" I yell back at him.

"Ice King! Why, why does he always do this?" Finn asks him self.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's the king of ice. Doesn't have a wife. Always steals princesses. Tries to hang out with us. Basic predator stuff." Finn answers calmly.

"Were does he live?" I ask, pumped up to kick his behind. ...Did I just say that?

"Over there, to the north." Jake say pointing to the mountains to the north.

"That's all I needed to hear." I said. Right then, I started to run to the north.

"Where are you going?" Finn yelled.

"To get my girl back!"

* * *

><p>Me: So, what did you think?<p>

Ness: Pretty good. But why not do an EarthBound story instead?

Me: Because, I need a story that can fill in the space between updates of the ToD.

Ness: But why not EarthBound!

Me: Because I couldn't think of any thing! Now shut up!


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that everything in this story does not belong to me, but the almighty Penn Ward. I only own the ideas (some of them), two characters (One and a half if you think this new character would belong to Pen Ward), and some areas.

* * *

><p><p>

"Wait, were are you running to!?" Finn yelled.

As he was running towards the Ice Lands, Nanten yelled, "To get my girl back!" He suddenly got a huge burst of speed, and disappeared.

"Whoa, he pretty determined. You think we should help?" Jake asked.

Finn looked at him with some worry in his eyes, "Probably. Who knows what could happen to him!" he replied. "The Ice King might have found a way to like, summon... Uhhh..."

"What? You think the kid is gonna get killed or something?" Jake asked. "Dude, it's the Ice King, he's never won against us, and that guy looked pretty mad. I don't think he'll need any help." He stated.

"Well, then why did you ask-" before Finn could finish, clouds gathered around the Ice King's fortress, and lightning struck the tip of the mountain. The Ice King's laugh then echoed unnaturally loudly. "What the zip was that!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Eh. Probably just some potion he's gonna fail at making." Jake said.

Then, as suddenly as the lightning, a girl's scream filled the Grasslands of Ooo, as if it's point of origin was right next to the two heroes.

"Explain that one, my brother! Come on!" Finn said as he started running towards The Ice Lands.

Jake, not wanting to have to go, sighed in forced agreement. He then grew to five times his size, ran over to Finn, picked him up, and started towards The Ice Lands.

As the human boy and dog were at the base of the mountain, they looked up to see only the blue surface of the Ice King's fort. On there way to this point, the amount of screaming they heard grew. However, when they reached the 7/8 mark, it stopped.

"Do you see the kid anywhere?" Finn asked.

"No, but I see a weird hole in the snow." Jake replied. "Does that count?"

Finn jumped off Jake, and looked at what he had pointed out. At the very bottom was what looked like human skin. "Jake, come over here..."

Jake walked over, and looked inside. "What the heck is this?" He bent over to sniff the skin. His pupils then grew, to the point were it looked like both of his eyes were entirely white. "Dude, it's that kid's skin!" Jake then started to climb the mountain of ice. Finn, not wanting to be left behind, started climbing after him.

As Jake makes it to the window, he notices two things. First, an extreme lack of blood, for the fact that so much skin was found in the snow. Second, Nanten's right arm and left leg was completely skinned, and were also robotic (A/N: Eh? Eh? Anyone?). "HOLY STUFF!" Jake exclaimed when he saw this.

Nanten, being in combat with the Ice King didn't notice Jake climb in, was a bit confused as to where the sound was coming from, so he turned around to see Jake in the window. The Ice King saw this opportunity and strikes him with a Icghtning bolt (ice in the form of a lightning bolt, for the younger readers, who may be reading this), and K.O.'s our hero.

...For the moment...

-PAUSE-

Alright, so I've been meaning to finish this god damn chapter up for a few weeks with the amount of work I've been putting into it. And yes, it's been more than a year from when I put up the first chapter. Sue me for having important stuff to do like school work. However, when you ask why I didn't just work on it over the TWO FUCKING SUMMERS in between them, I also procrastinate. A lot. Sorry, it's the person I am. However, when I'm done writing this (Or if I feel the story's straying to far from the intended path), I'll try to make some sequels for it in one of these worlds:

Video Gameia (Mainly Console platforms, and what I call the world of Video Games); Title: One Last Game/ The Weak's Final chance. Description: Nintendo is a region in Video Gameia, that has been around for 100's of generations. Two of the other three regions have declared war against Nintendo for the reason of it being extremely unsuccessful in recent generations, the two regions being Sony and Microsoft. The last region is known only as the Steam Layer, this region, or more a cloud region, is a peaceful group. Including the fact that they don't get involved in war, the reason why they refused to ally Nintendo in battle. As Nintendo is their last legs, a boy appears during a battle from a portal, and is taken by Nintendo to help. When he wakes up and is told what is going on, he agrees to help Nintendo. However, none knows the origins of this boy, and some are skeptical of him helping them so easily. But during this time, they need all the 1-ups (help) they can get. Because in this war, game overs, are permanent. (Rating: T, for Violence, Language, Minor Crude Humor)

Moonrise Kingdom (In it's likeness); Title: TDA, Description; TDA (Really, I don't know what I'll be doing with this one because in the story of the Journey of the World Hopper, this is a bit of a side story. Not much is contributed from this story except a new love interest. Now two things. First: Nanten, my original character. I'm calling him the World Hopper because he goes from world to world through those portal like in Chapter 1, still as sneaky and in some places, downright untimely. Second: Yes, I did say new love interest. Because Sierra, the kidnapped girl in this, isn't gonna be going with him. Mainly because I had my heart somewhat broken by the person she was based on, is completely gone from my life because she moved away, and because the character is really just a Mary-Sue. Thank you to Nessfan and everyone else who told me what that meant. She acted like a total bitch at all times in my eyes, and probably some of yours too. Not a bitch like Lily from The Walking Dead video game, who I call "Super-Bitch", but more like an ignorant one. But for a new one, I'll need some help from you guys so she isn't a Mary-Sue, so it won't be out for a while.)

So, that all being said, the Earthbound story I was working on before won't be changed for quite a while. Mainly because the freakin' host of the "show" is missing. After the Journey of the World Hopper is done, which will be a while seeing that it's a series of stories and not just one single story, I'm also going to be adding onto this list of stories to right. No, I'm not going to start taking requests right now from you guys. Mainly because, I want to be able to finish all off these stories before I'm in College. I will eventually, but not now. Sorry for the inconvenience.

All's said and done, this is probably the longest after-chapter author's note ever. So, Thank you for reading, and has a wonderful time. See you guys next time.


End file.
